


Eat my heart out, Monster

by SolitarianKnight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lots of it, M/M, PWP, Sex, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitarianKnight/pseuds/SolitarianKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That boy is bad  And honestly  He's a wolf in disguise  But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes    I other words, i suck at summery's so here's some song lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat my heart out, Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Quick songfic i couldn't get out of my head. Paws up little monsters. From lady gagas song, Monster.

_Don't look at me like that_   
_You amaze me_

Stiles couldn't help it, every time the Alpha glared at him it set his skin ablaze. Flipped a switch in his mind sending him nuts. Derek knew it too, that's why he did it. Always, smirking as he watched the younger boy squirm under his gaze, always in public so he couldn't act upon his urges.

_He ate my heart_   
_He a-a-ate my heart out_

The feel of skin on skin. The warmth, it tore away at him. Took away all his ambition and replaced it with lust. He wanted to feel it. To taste it. His entire body throbbing with the want. His heart threatening to beat out of his chest. Derek would just smirk at him, knowing what he was doing to Stiles body. He loved it, loved watching him twist and writhing beneath him.

_Look at him_   
_Look at me_   
_That boy is bad_   
_And honestly_   
_He's a wolf in disguise_   
_But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

He was also aware of what he did to the alpha wolf on top of him. The way he called his name out, moaning on each letter. Watching the mans eyes flash red, face growing in tense as he struggled to contain the monster clawing its way through his skin. Begging to be let out so it could have a taste. He knew what he was doing to him and he knew how to break him, to let the beast out of its mortal confines.

_That boy is a monster_   
_M-M-M-Monster_   
_That boy is a monster_   
_M-M-M-Monster_   
_That boy is a monster_   
_Er-er-er-er_

It was free. Looming above him, threatening his very existence yet giving him a reason to live. Eyes burning intense, red bleeding into them. Face contorting to accommodate the monster. Muscles flexing, expanding. Sweat covering his naked body. The beast was free, it wanted everything that its master never let it have, and Stiles was willing to give it as much.

_He licked his lips_   
_Said to me_   
_Boy you look good enough to eat_   
_Put his arms around me_   
_Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"_

He didn't mean it, it didn't matter. The beast was on him in full glory. Attacking his exposed skin with savage lips, claws just barely breaking the skin to draw the blood to the surface where he could taste it. It was pain, pain was pleasure. He let him wave what he wanted. The monsters fangs just nipping at the skin on his chest, placing small marks wherever they would take. The rumble from its chest vibrating through the smaller boy. Hips thrusting into him screaming for more of the pleasure.

_He ate my heart_   
_He ate my heart_   
_Instead he's a monster in my bed_

The beast broke the last of its constraints' with a monstrous howl, thrusting widely into the flesh beneath him. It was his, he would do what he wanted with it. Stiles screamed in the intense wave of pleasure that racked his body. The beasts hips snapping widely, taking what it wanted. Fangs pressing into the boy's shoulder, threatening to break through the soft skin. Claws digging deeper into his hips as he rolled his whole body into the motion.

_He ate my heart then he ate my brain_   
_Uh oh uh oh_

The beasts hips stopped moving, its entire being shuddering as it released itself into the boy, who was currently riding out his own release. His teeth sunk into the tender flesh of the boy's shoulder, holding there as the boy screamed. The feeling was intense, it set his entire body and mind alight with a feeling he had never felt before. He felt as if he could defeat the world, his orgasm coming to a slow halt as the beast continued to pump him full of his essence.

_I wanna Just Dance_   
_But he took me home instead_   
_Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed_   
_We french kissed on a subway train_   
_He tore my clothes right off_

He slowly reviewed the nights events. He had been at the gay club, they were staking out a group of witches. Someone had slipped their arm around him, grinding into him. Wanting to not draw any more attention he returned the favor, but who ever it was suddenly disappeared from behind him. Instead they were replaced with a large presence that radiated heat like furnace. He turned to see Derek, eyes hungry. He wrapped his arms around the mans neck and pulled him into a kiss and was then lifted of the floor and carried back to the Camaro.

_That boy is a monster_   
_M-m-m-monster_   
_(Could I love him?)_

He looked over at the man now sleeping next to him under his covers. Skin still flush and sweaty, the air smelled of sex. He felt his own body now getting cold as he came down from his high. Derek opened his eyes briefly, studying the boy before pulling him into a tight embrace, covering as much of his skin as he could. Stiles pressed his forehead into the alphas chest, hearing the soft steady heart beat, feeling the warmth around him as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
